Kagome's True Love
by Nikki Lady of the Western Lands
Summary: Inuyasha has hurt Kagome for the last time. She has a secret. Sesshomaru takes her in. sessKag {complete}
1. You've Hurt Me For The Last Time!

Ok this is the first fan fiction I have ever written. So please no flames. Advice is good flames are not. Thanks now on with the fiction.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing not Sesshomaru not Koga not Inuyasha. All I have is the gum I'm chewing and the computer I'm writing this fiction on. breaks down crying WHY ME  
  
"this is talking " 'this is thinking' change in time/place point of view change THIS IS EXAGERATED  
  
Chapter One: You've Caused Me Pain For The Last Time, Inuyasha!!!  
  
Kagome's POV   
  
'Thank Kami I'm back I thought I'd be taking exams for the rest of my life to catch up' I tried to climb the side of the well but fail because of how heavy my pack is.  
  
"Inuyasha are you up there, I can't get out of the well"  
  
"Inuyasha's went for a walk Kagome stay there I'll get a rope" Sango yelled into the darkness that was the well.  
  
'He went for a walk? Wait no he wouldn't do that, he wouldn't go to her now not now not when we're so close to finishing the Shikon no Tama'  
  
(AN: this is 2 years into the shard hunt and they have all the shards other than Koga's and Naraku's)  
  
5 minutes later   
  
"Kagome tie the rope to your pack I'll pull that up first" Sango said as she threw a strongly woven rope down.  
  
I tied the rope to the pack and gave it a tug, "ok its on"  
  
Sango pulled up my peck and threw back down the rope after removing my pack from it.  
  
"Ok Kagome tie it around your waist and I'll pull while you climb" she yelled down to me.  
  
After a few failed attempts to securely tie the rope around me in the never ending darkness of the well I got it tied TIGHTLY around my waist it was just loose enough not to restrict my breathing.  
  
"Ok I'm gonna start climbing now" I yelled to my friend.  
  
"Ok then I'll start pulling....1-2-3 CLIMB" she yelled back down to me.  
  
Within minutes I was out of the forbidding darkness.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Sango I'll be back in a second I have something important to tell Inuyasha," Kagome said.  
  
Kagome ran towards where she could sense Inuyasha, she had a surprise to tell him. She just met her dad and it turns out that tomorrow, on her 17th birthday she would take on her true form. She was the daughter of the Lord of the North. She was a miko-inu youkia a very strong and rare breed. Kagome found out that her mom was a miko her father an inu-youkia. Her mother had met him while traveling to the feudal era. (AN: for the sake of the story her mom was able to travel to the feudal era when she was younger)  
  
She ran as fast as she could she knew Inuyasha would be happy to hear her news. She finally reached a clearing in Inuyasha's Forrest.  
  
Kagome's legs gave out at the site she came upon. Inuyasha was holding Kikyou in his arms his back towards her and Kikyou was facing towards her with an evil smile on her face.  
  
"Inuyasha I love you but before I can be with you I must know your feelings toward my reincarnation." Kikyou said after she noticed Kagome.  
  
"Kikyou I love you and that girl means nothing to me she was just a shard detector to me nothing more" Inuyasha replied  
  
"I-I-Inu-Inuyasha" Kagome stuttered trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill.  
  
"K-Kagome" was all Inuyasha could say before Kagome found her legs were able to move again. For when she did she shot up and dashed away with inhuman speed.  
  
Inuyasha pushed Kikyou away, "This was a trick wasn't it Kikyou you knew she would come and see us together. You knew she'd run."  
  
"Yeah I knew Inuyasha. I knew she would come. I needed her gone then you would be mine again Inuyasha isn't that what you wanted Inuyasha to be with me," she replied.  
  
Inuyasha ran after Kagome hoping she ran back to camp.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
'Please let her be there. Please Kami let her be there. Oh Kami why did this have to happen to me.' I thought running as fast as I could toward Keade's village.  
  
I ran into the hut and looked around. Keade... Sango... Miroku.  
  
"Where's Kagome and Shippo?" I said looking around to make sure I just hadn't over looked them. Then I realized that Kirara wasn't there.  
  
"Inuyasha what happened Kagome ran in here with tears streaming down her cheeks? She grabbed her bag, Shippo and Kirara. All she said was that she would send Kirara back later." Sango replied to my question.  
  
"Kikyou tricked me. She set it up so that Kagome would see us together and hear me admit my feelings towards Kikyou. She ran faster than I ever thought a human could run" I replied answering Sango's question.  
  
It was then that I remembered the day we met each other. And other times we've had. I ran from the hut and jumped into a tree. Silent tears ran down my face as I shealded my face with my hair so as not to let the others see my tears.  
  
'Why Kami!!! Why do You torture me so?'  
  
In the forest Where Kagome was   
  
normal point of view  
  
Kagome slowed down as she realized where they were. 'shoot these are Sesshomaru's lands. He'll kill me on site unless I play my cards right." she thought as she looked around 'He'll be here any second'  
  
"Mommy where are we?" Shippo asked.  
  
"We're in the Western lands Shippo." Kagome replied  
  
Shippo thought for a second, "Wait mom aren't these Sesshomaru's lands"  
  
I was about to answer when Sesshomaru appeared.  
  
"Girl!" he yelled "Why are you here and why isn't my idiotic HALF- brother with you."  
  
"First of all my name is Kagome KA-GO-ME. Second of all I don't need that half-breed. Me and my pup." She paused motioning to Shippo, "are just fine alone"  
  
"Human that pup is kitsune how is he yours?" Sesshomaru inquired.  
  
"I adopted him legally thru youkia law Sesshomaru" Kagome responded  
  
"Well why have you trespassed on my lands." It was a question though by his tone it sounded some what like an order.  
  
"I'm very sorry Lord Sesshomaru I was lost and came here by accident. But since I have no where to go could my pup and I please stay in your castle," I motioned to Kirara "the neko youkia is the companion of my best friend, Sango"  
  
"Fine but if you want to stay with me you will act as civilized as you would if you were royalty." he responded.  
  
'If only he knew' she thought.  
  
"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." she said as she bowed.  
  
With that they walked to Sesshomaru's castle. Only after Kagome had told Kirara to return to Sango.  
  
'I wonder what Sesshomaru will think of me tomorrow when I wake up'  
  
five minutes later   
  
"Umm Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes?" he replied.  
  
"Umm would you mind going with me to the Northern Lands tomorrow afternoon? I must speak with the Lord" Kagome requested.  
  
"I guess that would be fine," he stated  
  
In the forest with Inuyasha and the gang   
  
The gang had just reached the place where Sesshomaru found Kagome. Kirara had returned to them about fifteen minutes earlier. Inuyasha was sniffing the ground.  
  
"She's with my brother" stated Inuyasha.  
  
"You're sure?" Sango asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes, she's probably at his castle. We'll leave tomorrow let's make camp here." with that Inuyasha jumped up in a nearby tree.  
  
the next day at Sesshomaru's castle   
  
Kagome had received the room next to Sesshomaru's and Shippo the room next to that.  
  
It was about six in the morning and kagome stood up and looked at her alarm clock, 6:01 A.M.  
  
'any minute now' no sooner had she thought that then she started to tingle.  
  
Kagome grew a couple inches taller. Her hair changed to a pale electric blue with sky blue and silver highlights and grew down past her backside. Her night gown changed into a gorgeous skin-tight, ankle length pale blue kimono with silver snowflakes embroidered in various places, which matched the trim of the sleeves and bottom. There were long slits on either side that went about an inch above her knee. Two midnight blue stripes appeared on both cheeks, wrists and ankles. She felt a sharp pain between her shoulder blades as she grew angelic wings. A small headdress/tiara appeared on her head. And lastly a silver-blue snowflake appeared in the middle of her forehead which signified her rank in youkia society.  
  
Sesshomaru shot straight up in his bed. 'What was that immense power' he thought. In a flash he was in Kagome's room.  
  
Kagome smiled "Good morning Sesshomaru I hope I didn't wake you"  
  
Sesshomaru looked her over analyzing her features, "Who are you women?"  
  
"Sesshomaru it's me Kagome," Kagome replied.  
  
Sesshomaru sniffed Kagome. "what you say must be true for you smell almost identical to how you did yesterday. But you will inform me of why you transformed"  
  
Then Kagome proceeded to tell Sesshomaru about her father.  
  
meanwhile with Inuyasha   
  
"lets go we're almost there," Inuyasha yelled from up ahead of the others.  
  
back with Sesshomaru and Kagome after her long story   
  
They walked out into the enormous gardens. It was still early so Shippo and Rin weren't awake as of yet. They walked around looking at the gorgeous flowers and plants. Kagome tripped over a tree's root. But before she fell she grabbed Sesshomaru's arm causing her to land on top of her.  
  
Just then Inuyasha walked into the garden and saw Sesshomaru laying on top of a female inu-youkia. "Sesshomaru where is Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled.  
Sesshomaru lifted himself to his elbows, then up and off of Kagome, "Brother are you blind this is Kagome," Sesshomaru said while smiling.  
  
Inuyasha gasped, "Kagome!" he walked toward her, "come on lets go."  
  
"NO! Inuyasha I'm not coming, I'm staying here." Kagome said looking at the ground in front of where she sat.  
  
"But why?" He asked.  
  
"Because," She sighed holding back tears, "You've Caused Me Pain For The Last Time, Inuyasha!!!"  
  
Sorry 'bout the short chappie  
  
The more reviews the longer the chapters will be  
  
Push the button push the button 


	2. Our Song

DISCLAIMER: Nope don't own it never will please stop reminding me of my terrible misfortune.  
  
"This is talking "  
  
'This is thinking'  
  
Change in time/place   
  
Point of view change  
  
THIS IS EXAGERATED  
  
AN: This chapter is done to a song. Well technically Kagome is singing "Our Song" By M2M  
  
Chapter Two: Our Song  
  
Inuyasha stood still from shock.  
  
"So are you telling me you love my brother?" he slowly asked Kagome.  
  
Kagome blushed 'do I love Sesshomaru?' she thought. "Why is that any of your business you have that clay pot of yours"  
  
Inuyasha did not respond. Sesshomaru stepped closer to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome we should be heading in lunch will be served soon," Sesshomaru stated then turned to Inuyasha, "you can join us if you want, brother."  
  
Inuyasha silently nodded in agreement. They walked into Sesshomaru's castle, Kagome walked CLOSELY beside Sesshomaru.  
  
Once they arrived to the dinning hall Sesshomaru sat at the end of the table. Kagome sat to his right. Inuyasha sat next to the seat next to Kagome (in other words he skipped a seat then sat down leaving a space between them)  
  
"Kagome do you know the importance of that seat" Sesshomaru questioned her.  
  
"No Sesshomaru. Why should I not be seated here." She responded.  
  
"No it's fine that you sit there it you tell me why out of all the seats did you choose that one?" Sesshomaru stated  
  
"Sessho this might sound weird but I felt drawn to sit in this seat" Kagome realized then it hit her 'did I just call him Sessho' that thought went through every ones mind.  
  
'She felt drawn to that seat. The seat that has remained empty since the beginning of my rein as lord, the seat that is meant for the lady of the western lands, my mate' Sesshomaru thought.  
  
Inuyasha also knew the relevance of that seat amazed that she sat there much more amazing was the fact that Sesshomaru had no problem with her sitting there.  
  
"Sesshie when will Shippo and Rin get here." Kagome asked then mentally slapped herself for the nickname.  
  
Sesshomaru almost laughed, "I let them sleep in both were tired. Servants will take them both food after they wake"  
  
Inuyasha almost couldn't stand it anymore. If there was nothing between them what was with her calling Sesshomaru by all these pet names.  
  
Later that night after dinner   
  
"Kagome I need to speak with you later so stay in you room tonight don't tour the castle"  
  
"Ok Sessho" was her reply followed by a deep blush at the nickname.  
  
Kagome walked to her room. She looked around she noticed a door she'd overlooked before causing a total of four doors: this mysterious door, a walk in closet, a set of French doors leading to a balcony shared between her and Sesshomaru's room, and the door to enter her room.  
  
Kagome knocked on the door surprised to here a reply. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door. Kagome peered inside to see none other that Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hello Kagome" he stated simply  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru do you think we could possibly well since we couldn't go this morning cuz of Inuyasha..."  
  
"What Kagome?"  
  
"Can we go to the Northern Lands."  
  
"Sure if you tell me why you wish to go there."  
  
"He's my father"  
  
"Who the lord?"  
  
Kagome nodded  
  
"That's impossible he never took a mate"  
  
Kagome moved aside her bangs to show him the crest of the Northern Lands, "My mother could travel through time just as I can. She met my father and they fell in love. My mother is full miko that is why I'm youkia not hanyou. Well miko-inu youkia to be exact." She flexed her wings. And swished her tail (AN: if I forgot to mention this before she has a tail like Sesshomaru's but it is sky blue with pale electric blue highlights and a silver tip)  
  
"We shall go tomorrow morning I promise," he said, "now go to sleep"  
  
"Ok in a minute I think I want to look at the stars for a little while" with that she walked out onto the balcony.  
  
From out of nowhere she started to sing and her angelic voice found the ears of Sesshomaru:  
  
"I'm lying in my bed, all alone  
  
Called you once again, no one is home  
  
It's raining outside, on Saturday night  
  
Turning out the light, again I tried"  
  
Kagome started to shiver from the cold. Sesshomaru noticed and walked over, she continued to sing.  
  
"My friends say I'm too good, too good for you  
  
And maybe that is true, well I don't care  
  
What do they all know, they got it all wrong  
  
This is so unfair, they're playing our song  
  
Nobody gets too much heaven no more  
  
It's much harder to come by  
  
I'm waiting in line  
  
Nobody gets too much love anymore  
  
It's as high as a mountain  
  
And harder to climb"  
  
Sesshomaru wrapped his tail around her waist. She wrapped her's around his waist  
  
"Something's going on, what is wrong  
  
I want you to be here, why won't you come  
  
And spend some time with me, can't you see  
  
Have we come undone  
  
Is this the end of our song  
  
Nobody gets too much heaven no more  
  
It's much harder to come by  
  
I'm waiting in line  
  
Nobody gets too much love anymore  
  
It's as high as a mountain  
  
And harder to climb  
  
Nobody gets too much heaven no more  
  
It's much harder to come by  
  
I'm waiting in line  
  
Nobody gets too much love anymore  
  
It's as high as a mountain  
  
And harder to climb  
  
How do I deal  
  
With how I feel  
  
How to reveal  
  
Oooh... what is real love  
  
As another day fades away  
  
So I say  
  
Nobody gets too much heaven no more  
  
It's much harder to come by  
  
I'm waiting in line  
  
Nobody gets too much love anymore  
  
It's as high as a mountain  
  
And harder to climb  
  
Nobody gets too much heaven no more  
  
It's much harder to come by  
  
I'm waiting in line  
  
Nobody gets too much love anymore  
  
It's as high as a mountain  
  
And harder to climb"  
  
As Kagome finished Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her softly  
  
Yes yes I know this chapter was very very very very very very very  
very very very very very short  
  
I apologize.  
  
The more reviews I get the longer the chapters  
  
Push the button push the button Push the button push the button Push  
the button push the button Push the button push the button Push the  
button push the button Push the button push the button Push the button  
push the button Push the button push the button Push the button push  
the button 


	3. Meeting Daddy Dearest, As If!

Nikki: I love you all. I depend on my reviewers. You guys inspire me to write faster. Sesshomaru: Hey what about me Nikki: Yes I love you to Kouga: Hey! Nikki: Oh great. Kouga: Why aren't I in this story Nikki: Kouga I swear I'll have a fic all about you started soon. Here that all Kagome/Kouga fans I'll be starting another fic soon......... I hope Nikki: This chappie includes the song "Everytime" by Brittany Spears and "The Reason" by Hoobastank and "Perfect" by Simple Plan  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting Daddy Dearest  
  
Kagome looked up at him, "I love you" with that she passed out.  
  
Sesshomaru was about to panic but then remembered how stressful the day had been for her. (AN: yeah you know with the transformation and Inuyasha coming and her realizing that she's in love with Sesshomaru that would make anybody tired) He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. He set her on her bed, "good night my love" he went to his room and fell asleep.  
  
--Kagome's Dream-- (this will be both weird and confusing because I'm tired and hyper and in need of comic relief)  
  
She pulled herself from the well. Shippo tackled her stomach.  
  
"I brought you a gift Shippo" she said to her pup  
  
"Really???" he said with hope in his eyes.  
  
She nodded and pulled out a tickle-me-Elmo. Shippo hugged it. But when he showed it to Inuyasha the Elmo doll started to strangle Inuyasha. He fell to the ground....dead.  
  
(that part came from my younger brothers twisted mind)  
  
scene change within Kagome's Dream  
  
Kagome walks into a clearing just in time to see Inuyasha being dragged into hell by Kikyou. She didn't cry she just called out for Sesshomaru.  
  
As her dream ended she heard a song that she hears often on the radio in her era:  
  
Notice me  
  
Take my hand  
  
Why are we  
  
Strangers when  
  
Our love is strong  
  
Why carry on without me?  
  
Everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
I make believe  
  
That you are here  
  
It's the only way  
  
I see clear  
  
What have I done  
  
You seem to move on easy  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
I may have made it rain  
  
Please forgive me  
  
My weakness caused you pain  
  
And this song is my sorry  
  
Ohhhh  
  
At night I pray  
  
That soon your face  
  
Will fade away  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
--end dream--  
  
She shot upright in her luxurious bed. Kagome looked at the battery powered clock that she brought with her and placed on her night stand. 6:30 A.M. Kagome yawned and looked around. She hadn't even remembered coming to bed. Kagome decided it was best to sleep until Sesshomaru came to wake her up from her slumber.  
  
--Sesshomaru's Dream--  
  
Sesshomaru heard a strangely familiar voice coming from over the horizon.  
  
"Kikyou I swear the reincarnated wimp means nothing to me. She was just my shard detector" Inuyasha told Kikyou without a fault in his voice, without any hint of mistruth. In other words Inuyasha wasn't lying.  
  
"Then you'll kill her for me so I can have my full soul back," Kikyou said with complete malice dripping from ever word.  
  
"Why? You both walk this earth. Both of you are 'living'," Inuyasha reasoned not wanting to have the murder of his best friend hang over his head.  
  
"Inuyasha we both posses half a soul. Either one dies to give the other the part of the soul that one's missing. Or we can remain as we are and shortly parish. For one cannot survive with only half a soul." Kikyou explained knowing full and well that Inuyasha being his foolish self would choose her the walking corpse over her living reincarnation.  
  
"Fine Kikyou I'll do as you wish," Inuyasha said solemnly.  
  
"H...ho...how c...cou...could you," Kagome Stuttered through her tears.  
  
"It's o-kay Kagome I wont let them lay a finger on you," Sesshomaru said as he pulled Kagome against him. He the commenced to slaughter Kikyou and Inuyasha. He then kissed Kagome. The dream ended with a song playing that he had heard Kagome playing on her portable boom box:  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
  
But I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with everyday  
  
And all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish that I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
Thats why i need you to hear  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You  
and the reason is You  
and the reason is You  
and the reason is You  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
I've found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know  
  
A reason for all that I do  
  
And the reason is you  
  
--end dream--  
  
"Whoa that was strange," Sesshomaru said to him self. Sesshomaru looked at the height of the sun. 'It's early morning I should probably wake her up if we plan on traveling to the Northern Lands. He stood and donned an outfit resembling that of what he all ways wore. Except it was silver instead of green. And embroidered on the edges was the moon. The crescent moon to be precise. (AN: The crescent moon is the symbol of the Western Lands)  
  
The final difference was that in the lowest right hand corner of his top and the lowest left hand corner of his pants were embroidered a large dog. (AN: like Sesshomaru when he has completely finished his transformation into that gigantic, gorgeous white dog.  
  
Sesshomaru walked through the door (AN: not literally of course he first had to open the door then step through the doorway) in which connected their two rooms. Sesshomaru closed the door behind him.  
  
"Kagome, my love we must leave to head forth to the Northern Lands," Sesshomaru whispered into Kagome's cute little pointed ear.  
  
Kagome stirred at first but then finally decided to fully and completely awaken from her strange and troublesome slumber.  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yes my dear it is time for you to don your Kimono (AN: you know the one that appeared during her transformation. If you have any problems and or questions refer to chapter one and or include problems and or questions in you reviews)  
  
At the Palace of the Northern Lands   
  
Kagome walked through the gates hand and hand with Sesshomaru.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Daddy! It's you it's really truly you"  
  
"Kagome did your mother tell you what your royal youkia name is?"  
  
"No what is it?"  
  
"Tenchi (that's spelled wrong I think I'll check later) daughter"  
  
"Wow! My name it means angel"  
  
"Which do prefer my love. Tenchi suits you well," asked Sesshomaru cause he was left out of the conversation.  
  
"SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!! Why have you come" Lord Catatami ( her dad ) roared  
  
"I love him daddy"  
  
"Never"  
  
Tenchi started to cry she went over to Sesshomaru and took out her CD player. She put the ear phones on her father and turned it to "Perfect"  
  
Hey dad look at me  
  
Think back and talk to me  
  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't pretend that  
  
I'm alright  
  
And you can't change me  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
I try not to think  
  
About the pain I feel inside  
  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
  
All the days you spent with me  
  
Now seem so far away  
  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't stand another fight  
  
And nothing's alright  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
  
Please don't turn your back  
  
I can't believe it's hard  
  
Just to talk to you  
  
But you don't understand  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Tenchi ran down the halls crying. As her father, lord Catatami listened to the song.  
  
ok so I have to visit my father, if you wanna know how I feel about him read the final song. I wont have another chapter up for like a month.  
  
Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you!  
  
Buh – byes, Nikki Lady ofthe Western Lands 


	4. Tears of a Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: you already know L

Nikki: hi all

Kouga: hi my love

Ayame: grrr

Sesshomaru: where have you been wench

Kagome: Its not any of our business

Nikki: sorry I got home later than I thought I would then I got sick.

Kouga: its ok lets just get on with the story

Chapter 4: Tears of a Fallen Angel

Kagome (AN: no both of her names Tenchi and Kagome I might tend to switch back and forth) found herself in a glorious garden surrounded in orchids. She sat on a bench and used a concealing spell to change from the youkia look of Tenchi to the less amazing looking Kagome. She started to cry well really she was already crying it just is that her tears were now not just streaming down her face they were coming in rivers.

back with Sesshie and Catatami

As the song finished Lord Catatami was stunned. He was seeing his daughter for the firs time in 17 years and she already hated him. He wanted to blame Sesshomaru but he knew it wasn't the Western Lords fault.

Sesshomaru looked at Lord Catatami with disgust how could he do that to his own daughter. He raced after Kagome leaving Lord Catatami alone.

When he found Kagome he hugged her , "My deer are you ok, if he has hurt you , you are always welcome to stay with me forever... even though that would have happened eventually anyways"

Kagome hugged him back and cried, through her tears she managed to say three simple but powerful words. These words can change and have changed many, many peoples lives. And it was during these three words that the Lord of the Eastern lands walked in upon the seen. These there words that have won and lost wars were, "I love you" then Sesshomaru gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Kagome my love why are you hiding yourself with this simple spell". She took down the spell. Both still oblivious that Kagome's father was there.

"Tenchi get up this instant," Catatami said. They got up immediately. "do you really love this heartless killer"

"he's not heartless and yes I love him with ever fiber of my being" she said

"then I approve" he said realizing otherwise he would lose.

Kagome hugged Sesshomaru then her dad "thanks"

"there's a lords ball tonight, its going to become your coming out part" Lord Catatami said "I guess Lord Sesshomaru will be your date....how quaint."

AT THE BALLKagome and Sesshomaru were the talk of the night. They danced and hugged and even kissed in public. The Kagome saw an old friend...Kouga. Kouga ran up to her, "hey kagome I love your new look I always knew you were special". Kagome was surprised he recognized her.

Eager to talk to at least one familiar face she talked randomly "so Kouga who are you her with"

"oh" he stepped aside reveling non other than...you guessed it Ayame. "Kagome you've met Ayame she's my fiancée."

"Kouga my names not Kagome any more its Tenchi but when were not some where like this you can call me Kagome" Kagome said

"ahh angel suits you well" Kouga said "well I must be going" with that he and Ayame walked hand in hand away

many long hours later

"Sesshomaru and Tenchi you two will have to share a room because of my lack of guest rooms" Lord Catatami said with disgust.

next day  
  
kagome awoke and hugged Sesshomaru. He looked at her "you my mate now" he said smiling. On Kagome's forehead was a crescent moon with a snowflake directly beside it.

Ok I'm evil so I'm going to leave it here. That and I'm very tire and still sick.

Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button

Luv ya lotz- Nikki lady ofthe western lands


	5. Uncomfertable meetings with mommy

Disclaimer: Why must you torture me?!?!?!?!

Kagome: yay your updatingKouga: is she here looks around  
  
Ayame: I hope not she's a conniving little....Nikki: good to see you too Ayame, your always a treat.....and by the way be nice or your small parts in my story WILL be deleted  
  
Kouga: Nikki holds our futures in her hands  
  
Nikki: pats Kouga on the head good boy I love you  
  
Sesshomaru: growls hands off herNikki: hugs Sesshomaru its ok my lil puppy  
  
Inuyasha: on with the fic plz you guys disgust me  
  
Chapter Five: Two Happy Mates, One Very Upset Hanyou

Kagome looked at him they both smelled different. Then she realized she was Lady of the Western Lands ((AN: that witch stole my title of lady of the western lands points to screen name back to the story))

"my love we must go back to our castle" Sesshomaru stated "my brother is still staying there remember"

"oh... Inuyasha....how w...will we tell him" Kagome could picture swords clashing  
  
"we wont have to he'll smell it on us" Sesshomaru said

AT SESSHOMARU AND KAGOME'S CASTLE"kagome I'm so glad your bac..." Inuyasha stopped and sniffed they smelled the same. Well different then normal but the two, Kagome and Sesshomaru smelled exactly the same as each other. He fainted and was dragged off by some servants.

Shippo came running out "mommy" he sniffed "yay! is Sesshomaru my new daddy" he hugged Sesshomaru "hurt her and you'll wish you hadn't" Shippo whispered only loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear.

Next came you guessed it...Rin. She did the same as Shippo except without the treats.

((AN: this is going to be a short chapter))

"Sesshomaru I must visit my mother" kagome said.

"I understand I'll shall take you to the uh well immediately.....I needed to talk to you anyways" with that they bounded off

AT THE WELL

"tell me how does this take you home???" he inquired  
  
"I just jump in then I'm in my time" she said

"I cant let you jump in there in your condition" Sesshomaru said

"my condition???" she asked confused

"you don't feel it....your with pups" he said hugging her

"OMG but I have to go home and jumping in there is the only way"

"then I shall come too" with that he lifted her up and jumped in to the well.

Souta ((AN: I think that's spelled wrong...oh well)) heard a thunk as they landed and yelled to there mother "Kagome's home" her family ran to the well to meet her and saw Sesshomaru put her down. Her grandpa screamed "ahhhhh demons" he proceeded to put meaningless paper on their faces. Sesshomaru peeled of the scrolls as did Kagome.

Her mother recognized her daughter "that's enough Kagome must be tired and her friend probably is too"

Once in the house after introductions they sat down to dinner "uh mom this Sesshomaru isn't just my friend"

"what do you mean" her naïve mother asked out of denial.

"he's my mate/husband." kagome said

"oh since when" her mom asked

"well we've known each other for two years but started uh what's the word... courting two weeks ago ((AN: ok so she's lying to her mom they'd only been courting for about what 3 days, naughty Kagome))" Kagome said

"ah but I asked since when did you have a mate" her mother asked

"since last night" she whispered only her mother and Sesshomaru heard her

"oh I see" her mom said

'are you going to tell her about the pups' Sesshomaru asked Kagome telepathically

'I should but..'

'I understand' he said

'I have to so I will'

'your sure' he asked

'yeah'

"Uh mom" kagome said quietly "I'm pregnant"

"OMG your gone for three weeks and your pregnant" her mom was so surprised "your sure he's the father maybe its Inuyasha"

"this is Inuyasha's elder half brother" she said "he is Sesshomaru, LORD of the Western Lands"

"what has your father said about this" her mom said "he hates the lord of the western lands"

"he knows" kagome stated

((AN: I've got to go I have a doctor's appointment))

Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button Push the button

Love ya

Nikki Lady of the Western Lands


	6. suprises prolouge to chapter 7

(((AN: TO ALL THOSE WHO FLAME MY STORY SAYING ITS POORLY WRITTEN I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THIS...I'VE BEEN QUITE ILL FOR THE LAST COUPLE OF MONTHS CAUSING MY TO THINK FASTER THAN I TYPE. SO I DON'T GET ALL OF MY IDEAS TYPED LEAVING HOLES IN MY WRITING. AND ALSO REMEMBER THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. SO PLZ TRY TO BE AS KIND AS YOU CAN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT GIVE ME IDEAS DON'T FLAME ME. AND I HAVE A REVIEWER THAT INSIST THAT SESSHOMARU HAS NO TAIL. THAT'S AN OUT RIGHT LIE SESSHOMARU IS AWESOME AND HE HAS A TAIL, HE IS NOT WEARING A BOA LONG STORY OR A BATHROOM CARPET ANOTHER QUITE LONG STORY AND HIS TAIL IS MOST DEFINATLY NOT ARM PIT HAIR!!! THAT'S AN EVEN LONGER STORY I love all my LOYAL reviewers who love me and would NEVER be mean to me, I love you all )))

Nikki: ::cries::

Kouga: ::hugs:: what's wrong

Nikki: my reviewers all hate me

Kouga: just write you'll feel betterresponse to SOME reviews:

Animechick824: Sesshomaru is not a blood thirsty killer he has gone through many traumatizing events in his life. Kagome is a very trusting person if I haddent seen my dad at all in my life id be overjoyed to see him again.

Kougas-lil-sis: it is a tail and I have nothing more to say to you

Mandy: thank you so much people like you inspire me

Rin-D: your so nice thankies  
  
Alex: OMG thanks for the support  
  
kuramasgal: my favs are sess/kag and kouga/kag

Yoyo person: yeah its awsome

Other reviewers: thank you I love you all  
  
((the following chapter will be very short))

Chapter 6 (I've run out of titles)

"well its getting late ::yawn:: everyone should go to sleep now" her mother said eager to change the subject.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked up the stairs. They went into Kagome's room and fell asleep.

Kagome's mother walked in the room to apologize for how she acted at dinner, she had just been surprised. She walked in to see Kagome in her human form, in sweat pants and a t-shirt. She was amazed that Sesshomaru was wearing similar clothing instead of wearing clothes from his era. Kagome was wrapped in Sesshomaru's tail. And they both shared a blanket. She saw how happy Kagome and Sesshomaru looked and knew they were in love. She left the room so as not to awaken the sleeping couple.

The next morning Kagome woke up and noticed that her stomach was larger than it had been before.

"what the ...." Kagome shouted then covered her mouth so she didn't wake up her family. But Sesshomaru woke up.

"what's the matter my love" he said. She motioned to her stomach. "oh yes I forgot. See youkia pregnancies only last 1-2 weeks unlike human pregnancies that last 9 months"

"oh my god" was all she could say. She sweat dropped. "well than we need to start thinking of names" she was trying to look on the bright side.

(AN: I don't know any Japanese names so any ideas put in your reviews)

They talked for a while until Kagome's mother called them down for breakfast.

Every one but her mom was surprised. She had remembered having kagome.

They heard the doorbell and kagome and Sesshomaru put up there concealing spells which concealed EVERYTHING about the that was demonic... including her pregnancy.

When they opened the door they saw Hojo and her friends "uhh hey you guys"

((AN: I know that was short but the next chapter will be longer just call this a prologue for chapter 7 by the way if you know her three insanely hyper friends name's tell me. They along with hojo will be in chapter seven.))

Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button!

I'm baby sitting and that is why I am un able to continue at this chappie/ prologue


	7. Two Good Friends And Two Evil Friends 1

Nikki: ::: smiles:::

Kouga: why are you so happy

Nikki: my reviewers love me again Sesshomaru: did they finally notice that this :::points to tail::: IS my TAIL Nikki: :::sweat drops::: uhh no one said anything about your tail  
  
Sesshomaru: oh Kami why do they not respect me. I shall slaughter them all  
  
Sara's ghost: my love do not be that way ::disappears in a mist:: Sesshomaru: no my dear don't leave me again ::puts icy façade back in place:: oh now what were we saying 

Nikki: well until I have been told the real and true names Kagome's Three friends are as follows  
  
long curly haired one shall be called Kiki

short haired one shall be called Nikki  
  
the other one shall be called Ayumi ( I think that's her name any way)  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, TELL ME THERE REAL NAMES, THANK YOU Kouga: you think that was a little much? 

Nikki: no why  
  
Kouga: never mind

**Chapter 7: Two Good Friends VS Two Bad Friends - PART ONE**

Ayumi immediately noticed the **very** sexy Sesshomaru.

_**((IMPORTANT AUTHERS NOTE: IF YOU DIDN'T READ WHAT I SAID BE FORE SINCE I DON'T KNOW THE FRIENDS REAL NAMES I AM USING THE FOLLOWING NAMES:  
  
long curly haired one shall be called Kiki**_ _**short haired one shall be called Nikki  
  
the other one shall be called Ayumi ( I think that's her name any way)  
  
I AM VERY SORRY THAT I DON'T KNOW THE TRUE NAMES BUT IF YOU DOO PLEASE INCLUDE THEM IN YOUR REVIEWS, thank you))**_ Ayumi thought that he was just a relitive, "oh Kagome who is this fine specimen" 

Kagome looked at Ayumi, "well this 'fine specimen' as you called him would be MY boyfriend" I cant tell them mate they'll freak out

Kiki was surprised. Nikki just smiled "as long as he makes you happy I support you"

"yes we're very happy" Sesshomaru entered the conversation and wrapped a protective arm around Kagome.

Hojo was silently thinking 'that uhhgg he has taken MY Kagome!!'

"hey you guys wanna go to the mall?" Ayumi said.

'mall??' Sesshomaru asked Kagome telepathically.

'a market of sorts you'll love it' she answered "of course lets go"

With that they were off. They walked to the mall. Sesshomaru and Kagome were holding hands as they walked. Nikki and Kiki both thought they looked sweet and in love but Hojo and Ayumi were fuming though no one noticed.

As they walked Kagome tried to ignore the jealous stares she was getting from the girls they passed on the street. Some were from her school. She listened to there whispers, things like "that lucky bitch" "she's not good enough for him" "god I know that bitch" and her favorite "she's such an ugly bitch she doesn't deserve such a fine guy with such a fine body". too bad they'd never know that she really technically was a bitch, and she was proud of it. Sesshomaru heard their comments and tried to ignore them, but he really wanted to tare them apart. But he saw that their comments hadn't effect Kagome that much.

Ayumi heard some of the comments but she was too busy watching Sesshomaru's butt as he walked. Hojo was also busy but he was watching Kagome. Kiki and Nikki were just walking oblivious to the tension around them.

As they approached the mall doors only one thought was running through Hojo and Ayumi's mind "I have to break them up and I now exactly how to do it...."

THAT'S IT FOR NOW REMEMBER REVIEW AND TELL ME A NAME FOE THE PUP AND THE REAL NAMES OF THE THREE GIRLS.

PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!!

LUV YA LOZ  
  
-Nikki Lady of the Western Lands


	8. Two Good Friends And Two Evil Friends 2

Nikki: ok ok so I have been told that I should write longer chapters. And I do plan. I will NEVER break Sesshomaru and Kagome up. I realize what the end of my last chapter said that Ayumi and Hojo wanted them to but... I'm gonna stop now before I give too much of the plot away  
  
Sesshomaru: thank god women your annoying  
  
Nikki: SESSHOMARU! My name is Nikki, Nik-ki ::sounds out name::, N-I-K-K-I Nikki... not girl, wench, witch, dog, wolf, bitch or any thing else you can come up with

Kouga: you tell him. Girl power forever ::LONG silence:::  
  
Kagome: am I the only one who found what Kouga just said to be ... well strange. Inuyasha: wimpy wolf finally went insane!  
  
Kagome: SIT! ::CRASH::  
  
Nikki ok I have come up with BETTER names than Nikki and Kiki for the names of Kagome's friends

_**Ayumi shall remain Ayumi  
  
"Nikki" shall now be called Naomi  
  
And last but not least "Kiki" shall now be Sierra**_

Ayame: you're right those are better names  
  
Nikki: thank you! I just came up with them ::hides can of sierra mist:: they were al my idea no help from ANYTHING else ::eyes shift::  
  
Sesshomaru wench ca....  
  
Nikki: ::glare:: Sesshomaru: oh I mean Nikki... can we please get on with the story???  
  
Nikki: in a minute  
  
Kouga: well while we wait can we discuss why I'm only in this story once Nikki: ::hugs Kouga:: oh do you feel left out  
  
Ayame: ::glares at Nikki::  
  
Kouga: yes ::puppy eyes:: Nikki: I'll right another story just for you when this one is done. Ok? Kouga: I guess  
  
Sesshomaru: can we please just get on with the story  
  
Nikki: well you DID say please so......................................................................................................................................................ok  
  
DISCLAIMER: ::cries:: why must you torture me!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Chapter 8: Two Good Friends VS Two NOT so Good Friends PART TWO

Naomi, Sierra, Ayumi, Hojo, Kagome, and last but now way is he least the hott, sexy and ever popular... Sesshomaru walked into the mall. They decided that their first stop would be the food court. As suggested by Ayumi because they interrupted Sesshomaru and Kagome's breakfast. So the got breakfast from the Wac Donald's.

Ayumi stood up and walked toward Sesshomaru saying that she was going to throw away drink though it was almost full. As she passed Sesshomaru she 'accidentally' poured her ice and soda into Sesshomaru's lap. She then proceeded to 'feel him up' pretending that she was trying to clean up the mess though she really wasn't.

Kagome, Naomi, and Sierra were astonished. Sesshomaru was resisting the urge to kill Ayumi. She kept rubbing him and whispered "you know you like me more" she stuck her hand inside his jeans. ((there at a table so no one notices that she has done anything worse than rubbing)). Hojo understood that she was trying to break them up so he did something similar, Hojo walked past Kagome and spilled stuff down her shirt. But Kagome quickly cleaned herself up.

'Kagome I REALLY want to kill her do something' Sesshomaru said trying to keep his cool.

'ok then I will' kagome replied telepathically "you guys I've been lying" they all gasped "Sesshomaru's my husband and I'm pregnant"

Ok stealing a boyfriend was one thing but even though Ayumi heard what Kagome had said she didn't believe it. Hojo had even backed off but not Ayumi she lashed out at Kagome. She moved away from Sesshomaru, which he was glad for. She walked right up to Kagome and slapped her.

"I cant believe you" Ayumi said viciously "what happened to that boyfriend you were always talking about oh what was his name... oh yeah what happened to Inuyasha it was a little less than two months ago that you were just absolutely raving about your soul mat Inuyasha 'he's not that bad' you said 'just over protective' you said. Then you just kept leading on poor Hojo. He wouldn't date anyone he said 'she'll come around' you knew I liked him but you kept him wrapped around your little slutty finger. So does Inuyasha know about Sesshomaru, does he Kagome does he. The only guy I ever liked is your own little dog that follows you everywhere. Now I'm finally attracted to another guy and you make up this I have a husband thing. And that your pregnant just to keep him away from me (AN: well some ones PMSing) you.... you.... You.... You little conniving bitch"

"Ayumi, first of all Inuyasha does know because Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's brother. I am married and I am pregnant. And I never wanted Hojo. Plus I didn't know you liked him you always told me to date him. And I have NEVER been attracted to Hojo. And finally if you ever 'feel up' my husband again your little good girl façade you've got going on at school will be revealed as a fake and every one will know what a slutty skank you are, trying to steal my husband you should be ashamed" Kagome practically screamed.

Ayumi still wouldn't here. Though she apologized and said it would never happen again she was still contemplating a more sneaky way to break them up.

And she had a plan...

Well that's chapter seven more will be revealed in chapter nine: a trip to...Victoria Secret.. Wait huh that cant be right let me check ::checks next chappie:: god Ayumi is a bitch and the title is correct but what the hell is gonna happen. I know but you shall never know...well you'll know later after I post the next chapter!

Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! Push the button! 

Love ya lotz

-Nikki Lady of the Western Lands


	9. Let's Start Shopping

**Authors note YAY YAY I just found out the three girls REAL names I repeat their REALLY REAL NAMES. AND I WAS RIGHT ABOUT AYUMI OK OK SO THERE NAMES ARE ERI YUKA AND AYUMI**

**::DANCES:: YAY! I SHALL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER (10) WITHIN TWO WEEKS, NO MORE THAN TWO WEEKS I SWEAR**

Nikki: oh yeah uh huh I'm awesome. Found out the three girls names.  
  
Kouga: good for you, ::Hugs Nikki:: 

Ayame: Nikki I hate you  
  
Kouga: why do you hate her  
  
Ayame: because first it was Kagome who held you attention now it's Nikki ::cries::

Kouga: it's ok Ayame don't cry  
  
Ayame: no it wont because I love you and you'll never love me ::continues to cry::

Inuyasha: hey I've got an idea!  
  
Nikki: What?  
  
Inuyasha: Let's start the story  
  
Shippo: why ::grabs popcorn:: I wanna see how this turns out ::watches Ayame and Kouga::  
  
Kagome: I think Inuyasha's right we should let them talk while we continue the story  
  
Nikki: yeah we should DEFINATLY start the chapter

**Chapter 9: Let's Start Shopping!!!**

They walked into the Bonton ((AN: ok so Japan probably doesn't have Bonton but I don't care cuz now they do :: Bontons magically appear all over Japan:: HAHAHAHA!!))

Eri says " hey lets go to the junior section proms commin up and I want to see if there are any nice dresses over there." she thinks "Kagome you and Sesshomaru should go to prom"  
  
"we can try I guess but I'll make no promises" Kagome replied.

So they headed toward the dresses. Ayumi looked for the nicest dress there and soon found it or what she thought was it. It was a pale pink with roses embroidered along the rim of the top and bottom. It was a VERY Low cut sleeveless prom dress. It cam with a shaw that was transparent pale pink with false diamonds embroidered or sewn well they were attached some how . It was glittery and gorgeous. She went and tried it on.

Kagome chose a dress that was much prettier. It was a pale electric blue. With tints of lavender that shone as the light hit it. It had snow flakes and crescent moons embroidered where Ayumi's had roses. The snowflakes and moons were why she had picked the dress. It was also a strapless dress but less slutty. It also had a shaw but it was the pale electric blue colour with the lavender as the light hit it. The dress and shaw were both glittery. She went to try it on.

But Ayumi being the conniving witch that she is timed it so that she was coming out of the dressing room just as Eri, Yuka and Kagome were going into the dressing room. Hojo had walked off somewhere making her plan perfect or so she thought. 'perfect I'm alone with him, the hottest guy alive' She walked up to Sesshomaru and 'accidentally' dropped her purse. She did that bend and snap thing you know from legally blonde, trying to make him notice her nonexistent chest. ((AN: in other words she was flat and in denial)). When he didn't seem interested she (she's wearing heals) 'accidentally' tripped and fell right into him. But instead of helping her up he stepped back and let her fall flat on her face. ((AN: ::points and laughs:: haha))

"were you not listening to Kagome. We're **MARRIED** and she's **PREGNANT**. Your supposed to be her _friend_." Sesshomaru said

"oh I'm sorry Sesshomaru but I **NEVER** lose" Ayumi said.  
  
She walked up to Sesshomaru and kissed him. It was at that moment that Kagome Yuka and Eri walked out. Ayumi pushed Sesshomaru away "I cant do this you're my best friends husband." she said with fake tears in her eyes. She turned toward Kagome pretending that she hadn't known she was there. "oh I'm sorry it wasn't me I swear" she continued to let the false tears fall

Kagome stood there. She couldn't believe what she'd just seen. She ran into the girls dressing room. Sesshomaru ran after her. "it wasn't me I swear, Kagome I love you"  
  
"I know it wasn't you I was walking toward you guys when she kissed you." she replied. Sesshomaru kissed Kagome then pulled her into a hug. "I love you Sesshomaru"

"I love you to" that's when the three girls walked up.  
  
Ayumi was surprised, but she wouldn't give up "your gonna forgive him after he kissed me, do you just let you husband go around kissing other girls"

Kagome walked toward Ayumi "thanks you helped me realize something" Ayumi thought she had fooled Kagome "I'm your friend I'm just trying to look out for you" Ayumi said. Kagome slapped Ayumi "you WERE my friend we'd known each other since we were three, but now I realize that your just a conniving bitch"  
  
"but Kagome he's the one that kissed m.." Kagome slapped her again.  
  
"I'm not gonna believe **ANYTHING** you say. And I am going to prom, just so I can do something I know will upset you" she said. Then smiled "Eri and Yuka call me later. But Ayumi if I ever see you again you'll be the one missing school because your in the hospital." her eyes flashed red but only Sesshomaru and Ayumi noticed.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked away. Kagome paid for her dress and got Sesshomaru a tuxedo.

As the walked home Sesshomaru asked when the prom was. She said it was in two days. He said that was great because it would be before she would have the pup ((AN: which by the way I still need names for))

((AN: I know that was short but the next chapter will be longer I promise cross my heart hope to die stick my claw in my eye))

Love ya lotz

- Nikki Lady of the Western Land


	10. Sesshie meets Buyo Prom Propaganda

OK I'M VERY SINCERELY SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG IT TOOK YO UPDATE BUT MY DAD'S IN THE HOSPITAL. I HAD TO TAKE A PLANE TO SEE HIM AND I'M HERE NOW IN A WAITING ROOM ON A LAP TOP TYPING. THIS CHAPPIE WILL BE SHORT…I THINK.

Nikki: did you miss me???

Kouga and Sesshomaru: you know it

Ayame: Kouga!!

Kouga: Ayame you know I love you

**Inuyasha: Kikyou I have great news**

**Kikyou: your dumping Kagome**

**Inuyasha: no I just saved a bunch of money on sword polish**

**Kikyou: uh..**

**Inuyasha: I saved I thought… that meant some thing to you.**

Nikki: who wants to start the story

_Silence_

Nikki: I guess there's no objections so here you go:

CHAPTER 10- Sesshomaru meets Buyo/ Prom Propaganda:

Sesshomaru sat on the couch. He sniffed. A rather fat cat jumped up beside him. He called out "Kagome who is this foul creature"

"What…oh this is Buyo, he's my **PET** cat" Kagome attempted to explain

"oh well he smells foul" Sesshomaru stated coldly

Buyo hissed at Sesshomaru.

"cats aren't meant to smell pretty, they're there for umm companionship and the cannot talk, they just listen. ((AN: I want to thank my cat Patches for getting me thru the ruff time in my life)) there just sweet, tame creatures" Kagome says, petting Buyo.

Buyo purrs.

"See Sesshomaru, completely tame" Kagome said.

"So Kagome what was this master plan of yours to get revenge" Sesshomaru inquired ((AN: ooooooh inquired such a big word)) ((AN: I spent much time calculating revenge for this story…did I mention it should be a crime to be able to plot revenge………. plotting revenge is so much fun)).

"oh that…well see since we were like five Ayumi has always, always, always wanted to be prom queen or at least prom princess. Now see prom princess was announced last week. Eri is princess. Now that leaves three nominees left for prom queen: Yuki, Ayumi, and bah, bah bum… me" Kagome said.

"so…." Sesshomaru said

"Sesshomaru ever since Ayumi was like five she wanted to be prom queen" Kagome repeated hoping he would understand her plan…but he didn't.

"ughhh" Kagome sighed " it's simple Sesshomaru I will be prom queen."

"how can you be so sure?" Sesshomaru asked.

"the queen is always the one with the hottest date" Kagome said

"is the queen usually married and expecting pups?" Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

"well….hmm I don't know" Kagome said jokingly. ((AN: that's a word and spelled right))

((AN: I wish I wasn't fat and ugly….I want to win prom queen or at least princess))

"don't act as though it is easy before voting there's a talent competition to help people decide between candidates." Kagome said

"what are you going to do?" Sesshomaru asked.

"sing 'family portrait' by Pink" Kagome said.

**AT THE PROM**

Everyone thought that Kagome and Sesshomaru were a cute couple...and finally…the talent competition. They all sang.

Eri crashed and burned with the Teen Titians theme song by HI HI PUFFY AMI-YUMI. She ran off the stage in tears.

Ayumi sang a song she wrote…everyone who didn't understand loved it:

((keep in mind my friend wrote this song))

I cant find the words to say to you

Love turns my words to mush

So I smile and dream too

I'm so afraid that my words will get me in trouble

So I cant help but sigh and mumble

As I let my heart crumble

Over your eyes so humble

Then Kagome dazzled people with her song:

_**Momma please stop crying**_

_**I cant stand the sound**_

_**Your pain is painful -**_

_**and its tearing me down**_

_**I hear glasses breakin'**_

_**as I sit up in my bed**_

_**I told dad you didn't mean**_

_**Those nasty things you said**_

_**You fight about money**_

_**'bout me and my brother**_

_**And this I come home to**_

_**This is my shelter**_

_**It ain't easy**_

_**Growin' up in WW III**_

_**Never knowin' what love can be**_

_**You'll see…I don't want love to destroy me**_

_**Like it has done my family**_

_**Can we work it out**_

_**Can we be a family**_

_**I promise I'll be better**_

_**Mommy I'll do anything**_

_**Can we work it out**_

_**Can we be a family**_

_**I promise I'll be better**_

_**Daddy please don't leave**_

_**Daddy please stop yellin'**_

_**I can't stand the sound**_

_**Make mommy stop cryin'**_

_**Cuz I need you around**_

_**No momma she loves you**_

_**No matter what she says its true**_

_**I know that she hurt you**_

_**But remember I love you too**_

_**Can we work it out**_

_**Can we be a family**_

_**I promise I'll be better**_

_**Mommy I'll do anything**_

_**Can we work it out**_

_**Can we be a family**_

_**I promise I'll be better**_

_**Daddy please don't leave**_

_**In our family portrait**_

_**We look pretty happy**_

_**Let's play pretend**_

_**Act like it comes naturally**_

_**I don't wanna have to split the holidays**_

_**I don't want to addresses**_

_**I don't wanna step-brother anyways**_

_**-and I don't want my mom to have to change her life style**_

_**In our family portrait**_

_**we look pretty happy**_

_**We look pretty normal**_

_**Lets go back to that**_

_**In our family portrait**_

_**We look pretty happy**_

_**Let's play pretend**_

_**Act like it comes naturally**_

_**Can we work it out**_

_**Can we be a family**_

_**I promise I'll be better**_

_**Mommy I'll do anything**_

_**Can we work it out**_

_**Can we be a family**_

_**I promise I'll be better**_

_**Daddy please don't leave**_

_**Can we work it out**_

_**Can we be a family**_

_**I promise I'll be better**_

_**Mommy I'll do anything**_

_**Can we work it out**_

_**Can we be a family**_

_**I promise I'll be better**_

_**Daddy please don't leave**_

_**Daddy don't leave…**_

_**Daddy don't leave…**_

_**Daddy don't leave…**_

_**Daddy don't leave…**_

_**Remember that the night you left**_

_**You took my shining star**_

_**Daddy don't leave…**_

_**Daddy don't leave…**_

_**Mom will be nicer**_

_**I'll be so much better**_

_**I'll tell my brother-**_

_**I wont spill the milk at dinner**_

_**I'll be so much better**_

_**I'll do everything right**_

_**I'll be your little girl forever**_

_**I'll go to sleep at night**_

_**Daddy don't leave…**_

_**Daddy don't leave…**_

_**Daddy don't leave…**_

_**Daddy don't leave…**_

Shortly after the votes were calculated the principal came up and said "it was a close vote…but our new prom queen of 2004.….drum roll please…"

Nikki : well that's all for now

Kagome: …..

Kagome: no way

Nikki: sorry but again at the beginning I said "OK I'M VERY SINCERELY SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG IT TOOK YO UPDATE BUT MY DAD'S IN THE HOSPITAL. I HAD TO TAKE A PLANE TO SEE HIM AND I'M HERE NOW IN A WAITING ROOM ON A LAP TOP TYPING. THIS CHAPPIE WILL BE SHORT…I THINK"


	11. finally happily ever after

Nikki: I love you all like family, and btw I'm very sorry about the late update

Inuyasha: I love Kagome

Kagome: I love you too

Ayame: I love Kouga

Kouga: I love Ayame

Kikyou: who loves me?

ALL: NO ONE

Kikyou: :::leaves in tears:::

Nikki: :::Sulks:::

Sesshomaru: what's wrong?

Nikki: no one loves me

Sesshomaru: I do

Nikki: I love you too Sesshie

Kagome: oh how sweet… you're really going to be Lady of the Western Lands…. I just am in your fic

Inuyasha: so Sesshomaru finally got yourself a girl

Kouga: it's a shame though…we're going to lose such a strong wolf youkia

:::wind blows:::

Nikki: brrr :::shivers:::

Sesshomaru: what's wrong?

Nikki: its just a little cold and I'm a little tired

Sesshomaru: well you take a nap and I'll introduce the fic

Nikki: thanks Sesshie…:::yawn::: I love you

Sesshomaru: no problem… now here's chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: THE PROM QUEEN AND A NEW BABY

"your new prom queen for the year 2004 is… drum roll please… Kagome Higurashi." the principal announced

Ayumi and Kagome stood on stage and when she announce Kagome the winner Kagome rejoiced.

She walked up to receive her crown.

Ayumi stood in shock, "I wont stand for this" she thought as she followed behind kagome.

"excuse me principal isn't there a rule or something saying that Kagome cant be prom queen?" Ayumi asked

"and now why would that be" the principal asked

"because she's married" Ayumi said a matter of factly , the students gasped

"why would that matter?" the principal asked

"but she's pregnant" Ayumi said in desperation followed by the sounds of more gasps.

"Ayumi there is no rule against that" the principal stated.

Fake tears fell down her cheeks. She turned to face the students who were watching carefully, "I know you voted for Kagome fairly but I must inform you of something before I accept my defeat" she said, "her new husband, Sesshomaru, was my boyfriend, secretly for 5 years, but I made the mistake of showing Kagome a picture of my dear Sesshie to this slut." gasps were heard, "I brought her to meet him and she wore a five inch long skirt, with a thong, and a beater with no bra on. I thought her to be my friend so I passed off her behavior around my boyfriend. But then a few months ago while shopping for the prom, I was in the dressing room and she started to try to seduce my boyfriend who had recently become my new fiancé. Then a few weeks ago she married him…why?…because she had to because she was 'pregnant' does she look pregnant to? No. Because 1,000 bucks says she's not. She lied to get the sexiest man alive, my boyfriend, to dump me and marry her. I was in love with him, she just wants a boy-toy." more tears fell "I'm sorry I must be strong and not cry. Please forgive me" Ayumi finished

"I didn't…." Kagome tried to explain but the students booed "PLEASE LISTEN FOR ONE MINUTE" the crowd silenced " first of all she just met MY Sesshie less than a week ago. I was already married and pregnant by that time, and she was the one who tried to 'seduce' Sesshomaru not me. She even kissed him against his will AFTER she knew we were married and that I was pregnant"

Everyone turned to Sesshomaru to ask which was true, and which he loved.

Only one word slipped for Sesshomaru's mouth before they were out raged at Ayumi and that word was "Kagome"

Some random students trapped Ayumi inside a stall in the girls bathroom. Then bound and gagged her with toilet paper.

The prom then continued normally after that.

Sesshomaru and Kagome headed toward Kagome's house.

:::::::::::::::::::LATER THAT NIGHT AFTER DINNER::::::::::::::::::::

"ugh" Kagome dropped her glass of milk

"what's wrong" Sesshomaru said instantly by her side.

"nothing my stomach just hurts…………A LOT" Kagome breathed

"I'll take you to Keade" Sesshomaru said picking her up and rushing her to the well.

He jumped in. then out on the other side.

His face held a look of worry.

He rushed into Keade's hut.

"Miko please help" Sesshomaru breathed

Keade looked her over "oh she's fine… just in labor"

Sesshomaru slowly laid her on a mat

"Sesshomaru you and the others should probably wait outside" Keade said

: :: ::: :::: ::::: :::::: ::::::: sometime later ::::::: :::::: ::::: :::: ::: :: :

"Sesshomaru you may come in now" Keade called outside.

He walked in to see Kagome holding a beautiful baby girl.

"what should we name her?" Kagome asked

((AN: OK… OK I LOOKED OVER ALL YOUR SUGGESTIONS AND HAD DECIDED ON ONE BUT THEN MY BEST FRIEND CALLED ME AFTER READING MY STORY AND SAID THAT SHE WOULD LOVE IT IF I NAMED HER NAOMI, SO I AM HONORING HER REQUEST))

Sesshomaru thought for a second and said "what name do you like"

"well seriously I've always liked the name Naomi… but that's only if you like it" she responded.

"I think it's a lovely name for our lovely daughter" Sesshomaru said.

From outside Inuyasha watched the exchange between the new parents and for the first time he realized that he'd truly lost Kagome. Inuyasha realized that he had run out of options after the had completed the jewel he would give it to Kagome and Sesshomaru, then go to hell with Kikyou.

'but you don't love Kikyou'

'who's there'

'you I'm your conscience'

'oh really'

'yes and you are making a grave mistake'

'uh huh right'

'I'm serious one day you will find your true love'

'how can you be sure'

'I just am'

Looking upon the happy family in the hut he realized it was possible that one day he WOULD find his true love.

THE END!

Nikki: don't kill me!

Sesshomaru: she has her reasons for ending it

Nikki: he's right I do but there personal….that and I'm running out of inspiration I will post another story…with longer chapters and a better plot I hereby swear.

ALL: till then see-ya

Nikki: I might write a sequel or at least an epilogue


End file.
